


Night Talker

by XxXJustBeFriendsXxX



Category: Free!
Genre: ...This is probably terrible, Also first fic!, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rin deserves an honorable mention, hooray!, please don't kill me for ruining soumomo, so does Nitori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXJustBeFriendsXxX/pseuds/XxXJustBeFriendsXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo takes forever to get to sleep. He'll literally lie awake for hours, restless and just talking about the weirdest stuff. When Ai finds out that Sousuke is dating him, he tells him that he's his problem for the night occasionally and Momo just talks about random things and, instead of telling him to shut up, Sousuke just talks back to him and doesn't get annoyed, sometimes even falling asleep. Rin usually calls this their "sappy-romantic-time". And Sousuke denies it, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Talker

"You ever think about why animals taste so good?" Sousuke heard Momo say, looking at him.

"...No. Do you?"

"No. But it kinda just made me think. ...Does this mean we taste good? …Is that how cannibals think?” He questions, as Sousuke gives a tired shrug.

“Don't know...Maybe.” Momo hums.

“...But what about bugs. A lot of people think bugs are gross and wouldn't eat 'em. I know _I_ wouldn't eat 'em. But other people sometimes eat 'em from a different country. And they're supposed to be good for you. Does that make it okay?”

“I think it does.”

“But then, does it mean that cannibals are okay since people do it a lot? And because meat is good for you?”

“...That's a good question.” Sousuke said, though he really was tired. Listening to Momo talk was fine with him. It was actually very calming, since Momo was trying his hardest to keep quiet so he wouldn't disturb everyone else around, and so he himself could try to sleep. It became a sort of ritual, just talking while Sousuke would listen. He was just too tired not to stop him and it wasn't like he wasn't used to Momo and his constant questions. It was just that at night, his questions became a little weirder and came with no filter. But, again, Sousuke adapted to it, and it wasn't that hard to do. Though, really, he was just too tired to even remember their conversations, and the same went for Momo. They were just so surreal, those questions, that they tend to forget them.

“...And what about hearts?”

“What about them?”

“...Why do they look like that? The ones for cards, I mean. Real hearts don't look like that.” He said, as Sousuke hummed.

“I don't know.”

“...Get me a real heart some day. A card shaped like a real heart. I think that'd be funny. And nice.” Sousuke hummed, slowly drifting off.

“...Do you think Nitori-senpai doesn't like me?”

“I doubt it...”

“...But I sleep here with you sometimes because Nitori-senpai tells me to. He gets all angry looking when he does, too.”

“Maybe because you keep him awake with your questions before a test?”

“...Nitori-senpai should like me. I should get him to like me. ...Maybe I can give _him_ a real heart shaped card.” From below, they heard a groan.

“I knew I should've taken the extra bed in Ai's room, it would've been easier than listening to you two...” Rin said.

“Sorry, senpai!” Momo whispered, as Sousuke sighed.

“Ignore him...and don't give Nitori a real heart shaped card. He'd probably think it's weird.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Ah, but, really, I just sent this in as a headcannon to a SouMomo blog on Tumblr (AllSoumomo.tumblr.com, in case you were wondering.) like I usually do and it ended up causing me to think about all this and yeah. That's how I made my first fic! I hope you all enjoyed it, even if it was just a little bit, and sorry if there are any spelling or gramatical errors!


End file.
